From Imaginary Friend to Boyfriend
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Miley writes a poem for her English class about someone she invented but then she finds out that this guy actually exists. Miley begins dating Jake who saved her at a party, but he won't believe that she is Hannah Montana. Will she tell the whole world?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was just sitting here trying to come up with ideas, and this popped into my head. Hope y'all like this. It's a quick story that I just felt like writing, so it may not be too incredibly good. Thanks for reading! Remember that it is in Miley's POV.**

I was sitting in my bedroom thinking about what I should write about for my English assignment. I was told to write a poem about what I felt was important to me. I couldn't think of anything except my identity as Hannah Montana, but I wouldn't even consider writing about that.

I put my blank sheet of paper back in my binder, and took out my diary from my secret hiding place that just happens to be under my mattress. I opened to the first blank page. I started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ms. Wilson wants us to write a stupid poem about what we think is important. Does she want me to write about a guy or something. It's not like there are any guys worth liking on the face of the planet, anyway. I would have to make one up... Wait! That is a great idea. Since I don't want to write a poem about something personal, I will just make someone up to write about!_

I re-read the entry I had just written in my diary. I then put my Diary on top of my dresser, and took a page out of my binder again.

"Okay, think!" I told myself. "Most of the best poems rhyme, so I think that I should make mine rhyme, too. I created a mental picture of the imaginary guy in my head, and started describing him to myself. Without noticing, I was also writing all of it on my paper.

I had a bunch of descriptive notes scattered across my paper, and I tried putting them in a way that they would sound good together. I crossed out the things that I thought might make him seem more than perfect. The things that were left on my paper were great. The person being described did not sound more than perfect, but just right.

I organized all of my thoughts, and I changed some of the wording, but when I read it aloud to myself after all that, it was the best thing I had ever written.

I stashed the paper in the front of binder and then put on my pajamas. I slipped under the covers, and went to sleep.

All I was able to dream about throughout the night was this mystery man that I had invented earlier that evening. He was gorgeous, strong, and in most of the dreams, shirtless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I got up in the morning, my dad greeted my happily. "Want some breakfast?" He assumed correctly. "I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, muffins, and freshly squeezed orange juice." He pointed to the large plates of assorted food sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dad, I'm not sure if I can eat that much," I said with a half smile, and clutched my stomach. I looked again at the huge plates sitting on the table to confirm what I had just said.

"Yeah, bud. I figured as much. That is why I made your serving a bit smaller than Jackson's and mine." Walked over to the other end of the table, and showed my a plate with about a third of the amount of food of the other two plates.

"Dad, that's still way to much," I stated, making sure that I emphasized on the word way. "That's like three servings worth. Last I checked, I was not a hobbit."

"If you don't want it, I'll take it," Jackson assured me with a big grin on his face. "I mean seriously. Dad only put like a third of the recommended amount of food for breakfast on my plate."

"Yeah, okay. You can eat it. It's not like you actually care about what girls think of you." I said sarcastically. "Maybe Carrie will start liking you back if you become a sumo wrestler." I smiled and walked out the door toward Lilly's house.

When I got there, Lilly was all dressed up like a normal girl instead of a major tomboy. We walked a few houses down to find Oliver already waiting for us on his front porch.

"Took you long enough," we heard him say as if he had been waiting there for a long time. "I've been waiting here a while." He looked down at his watch and pointed dramatically at it.

"Big deal! Usually we get here at 7:15 and you're not even close to being ready until 7:30!" Lilly criticized meanly. "Let's just get to school. I want Johnny Collins to see me looking like this today."

Now I knew why Lilly was dressed so nicely this morning! It's really obvious now that I think about it. She's been crushing on Johnny Collins since the beginning of the year. Ever since Johnny broke up with his girlfriend four days ago, Lilly has been trying her hardest to impress him.

While we were walking to school, we were all smiling our brains out. I was smiling because of the great dreams I had about the boy I invented, Lilly was smiling because johnny still didn't have a girlfriend yet, and Oliver was smiling because even though he had been afraid to ask Sarah out, she asked him out. We seemed like the happiest people on earth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

English was my second period class, so I sat through my History class only thinking about reading my poem out loud to the entire class next period.

I only have one class with Lilly and Oliver, and I was glad it was English because I wanted so badly for them to hear my poem.

All we actually did in History was correct our homework ,and then talk about it because only three students got 100. I was one of those students, so I didn't pay much attention to what was going on. I just read and re-read my poem during the entire class until I was able to recite it without looking at the paper that it was written on.

When I walked into room 105 for my English class, I noticed a new student. I knew that he was a new student, but he looked strangely familiar. Then I realized that not only did he look just like the guy I pictured when describing the guy in my poem, but he was also Jake Ryan the movie star!

When I wrote the poem, He must have been in the back of my brain, so I was thinking of him when I wrote it. Now that I think of it, I had been watching the show "Zombie Slayer" before my dad told me to turn off the TV and do my homework. It makes so much sense. I'm not so sure I want to read my poem to the entire class, now that I've discovered that it is about someone who now goes to school with me.

**So, how was that? Should I write some more? I have already written the poem, so it would be nice if y'all could review so you can read the poem that has been mentioned so many times in this chapter:) I love writing more chapters as much as you love writing reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I sat through English, listening to people read good poems, crummy poems, and people giving excuses for why they did not do the assignment. I got more and more nervous about reading my own poem. Since Ms. Wilson was having students in alphabetical order, I was going to be one of the last students to read my poem.

When the teacher called my name for me to read my poem, I stood up from my seat, and slowly walked to the front of the room. I cleared my throat, and began to read my poem.

"_Your voice is just like magic, it is very calm and nice._

_Your eyes sparkle like ocean waves,_

_Your lips are smooth as ice._

_Your skin is soft as a nice teddy bear,_

_You dress as if you were rich._

_You seem so perfect, and you seem so great,_

_You haven't gotten as much as a stitch._

_I only wish you were real,_

_I wish I did not make you up._

_If you were not fake, but as real as me,_

_We would come together to grow up. _

_My imaginary friend, as you can see,_

_Is the only perfect man for me."_

I bit my bottom lip, feeling kind of embarrassed, and hoping that no one realized that it was about Jake Ryan.

To my surprise, when it came time for people to ask me questions or comment on my poem, quite a few people raised their hands. The first person to raise their hand, though, was Jake. Of coarse I called on him.

"At the end, it says "imaginary friend". Does that mean you completely made up the person that the poem is about?" Jake asked, sounding like he was actually interested.

"Yes, I did just make that person up. I was just imagining my dream guy, and that is what I thought of," I said dreamily. I called on a few other people with nice comments, and then sat back down in my seat.

I couldn't believe how easy it was to read the poem to the entire class. I didn't bother listening to the rest of the poems that were read in English because I was too busy thinking about the fact that I talked to Jake Ryan, for however brief a moment.

My next period was lunch, and I just couldn't wait to get some food, because I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. I was still a little annoyed at Jackson for being a pig and eating my breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I got into the lunchroom, I looked at the big sign that said the lunch choices today. I couldn't decide whether I should have pepperoni pizza or a chef salad. If I had the pizza, I would have to get quite a few napkins to get all of the grease off, but once that is done, it would taste way better than the chef salad. The important question was "Do I really want to go to the trouble of getting napkins and spending time getting the grease off me pizza?"

Apparently I decided that I would go to all that trouble, because I found myself at the front of the pizza line. I picked up a huge piece of pepperoni pizza, and put it on my tray. I scooped some artificial fruit onto my plate, and also got some unidentifiable stuff that looked kind of good.

I went over to the table I usually sit at with Oliver and Lilly, and saw Jake sitting in my seat. "What is he doing sitting in my seat?" I asked curiously.

I waited patiently for an answer, and Jake responded "Lilly invited me to sit with you guys, and I'm sorry. I did not know that this was your seat." He smiled his movie star smile, and moved one seat over politely.

"Thank you," I mumbled, and sat quietly for a few minutes. At this point, I did not know what to say or do. I was in the presence of a celebrity, and I didn't know how to act.

"That was a very cool poem that you read in English class," Jake said in order to start conversation. "I don't see how you can write so well. Sometimes when a writer for the TV show asks for assistance with the script, I can't even help with that." He laughed a little at his own stupidity, and looked at me, wondering if I was going to say something in return. 

"Thank you, Jake. I always loved writing, especially songs," I decided to say. I was about to say that the reason I became a singer was that people always said that my songs were good, but I didn't because Jake did not yet know about me being Hannah Montana. I hope to keep it that way for as long as I can.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I was done with my lunch, I threw away what was left of my lunch, and put my tray on top of a stack of used trays. I walked out of the lunchroom with a smile on my face, because not many girls got to have a good conversation with a famous person. Even less girls get complimented by a really hot movie star.

I went happily through the rest of the school day, and I didn't complain once. Usually I complained like 10 times about each of my teachers in just one day. Lilly and Oliver were both really surprised by my unusual good mood, but they couldn't complain. By the end of the school day, I would normally be pulling my hair out, and yelling, and almost cussing. My friends were quite happy that I was quite happy.

No one ever suspected that the reason that I was so happy was because of Jake Ryan. I wanted to keep it that way.

**So, how was that chapter? It was a bit short, but I hope you like it anyway. Any suggestions for what should happen next? I will be happy to except any reviews, good or criticizes. I am always happy to find out how I did something wrong, so i can get it right in the future. Thanks for all of the great reviews! If you would like to contact me, my email is on my profile, or my neopets username is roxirose. Hope your liking what I've written so far:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When I got home from school, I definitely wanted to write about the events that happened earlier today in my diary.

I walked into my bedroom, looked at may bed, and found Jackson sitting there, with my diary in his huge, dirty hands. I looked at the number of the page he was on, and saw that it was only page 14. I had written about the poem on page 29, so I had nothing to worry about.

I did technically have something to worry about, but not nearly as bad as it could be. At least the only things written in that part of my "secret journal" are about the guys I have liked in the past... That could be a big problem. A gigantic problem.

I tried to think of all of the guys that I've liked since I got my diary, and quite a few male names came to mind. This was going to be hard. Jackson would probably talk to each and every one of them. HELP ME!

Since Jackson had his back turned toward me, I decided to sneak up on him, and try to strangle him. I knew that I wouldn't actually succeed because of my small hands, but it sure would give him a stun.

Before I actually did this, I thought up an excuse that I could tell my dad, so I wouldn't get in as much trouble as I would otherwise. If I was lucky, my dad would think so poorly of Jackson, I might not get in any trouble at all.

I was standing right Behind Jackson, waiting for the right time to strike, and I was too impatient, so I quickly wrapped my hands around his throat, and started yelling swear words at him.

When I noticed his face turning purple, I decided it was probably a good time to stop.

I loosened my grip around his neck, and jumped back...just in case he decided to attack on short notice.

To my surprise, he just looked at me, and then looked back at the diary in his hands. He began to breathe heavily, but did not run to tell my dad.

We were both frozen where we were because of my brother's actions. Actually, his lack of actions.

After a few minutes of motionless silence, the blonde short guy sitting on my bed who replaced my brother said, "I'm sorry, Miles. This is your personal belonging, and I should not have picked it up just because I saw it sitting on your dresser and because it said 'Miley's Diary' in big, huge letters," 

I was shocked. It was my own fault that Jackson had been reading my diary other than the fact that he had been snooping in my bedroom. I was the one that left out my diary the night before.

I felt to stupid and mean at the same time. I usually felt great when I felt mean, but this was an exception. I felt like a horrible person. It's as if a 200 pound weight called guilt just dropped on my head.

"Don't be sorry," I finally answered. "I'm the one that practically killed you." I looked down at my feet, not wanting to look him directly in the eye because of my stupidity and-heartedness.

The teenage boy that could not have possibly been my brother stood up and walked toward the door silently, looked up at me once, and then stopped.

"Don't worry, daddy's little girl, I won't tell on you. That would ruin your reputation," the boy that obviously was Jackson because of his sarcasm said. "And I love my little sister, and will do almost anything for you." He suddenly changed his tone of voice.

I never really expected to hear him say that or anything along those lines during my lifetime. _I mean, who in their right mind would try to get someone in trouble for trying to kill them. I can tell you one thing. It definitely wouldn't be Jackson, _I thought to myself as the guy in my brother's body walked silently out of the room while trying to catch his breath.

Something was up, and I just had to figure out what.

**Okay, so that was a bit short, but oh well. I wanted to update, and if I made it much longer, I might not have updated in a while longer. Hope you liked that chapter. I wanted to leave you wanting some more, and I think I succeeded with that.**

**I want the following things before I update again:**

**10 reviews if at all possible.**

**NO Flames, PLEASE!**

**A few suggestions for what should happen next, but I already have a few ideas.**

**If you need to contact me, my email is on my lookup, and my neopets username is roxirose.**

**Please suggest this story to a few of your friends if you can!**

**I hope you all are liking this story so far. Thank for all of the great reviews:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I went to school the next morning expecting all the boys I had written about in my diary to start laughing at my at the top of their lungs.

When I sat down in an empty seat next to Lilly in homeroom, Johnny Collins walked up to me with a big grin on his cute face. I wondered what he was going to say or do. Jackson couldn't have told him, or he would be laughing by now.

"So, uh, Miley. What'chya doing this Friday?" he asked, his grin slowly beginning to grow. "I was just wondering 'cause if you aren't busy, I thought that you might want to go to Josh's party with me." He looked at me hopefully, and I did not know what to say.

When I finally thought of the perfect words to reply, instead I said, "Um, yeah! That would be cool." I smiled sweetly at Johnny "Hottie" Collins, and then turned toward Lilly.

"Oh my gosh! You have a date with the hottest boy in eighth grade!" Lilly screamed excitedly. A few people turned to looked at her, and she laughed nervously.

"I know! Isn't that great?" I said, not nearly as enthusiastic as my best friend. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but i think that I would much rather go with someone else who shall remain nameless," I did not mean to say out loud, but did.

"So you are going to blow off Johnny?" my blonde best friend asked like I was some kind of TV show or something. She seemed very entertained by my private life. But isn't that what best friends are for?

"No. I'm going to go with him, but at the party, I will try to hook him up with some other girl. And since the guy I like is most likely going to be at the party, I will try to impress him," I answered while working out the plan in my head.

"That sounds great and all, but I just remembered one little detail," the now very serious Lilly said. "I don't think that your dad is going to like you going to a party. And I'll bet he'll like the idea less hen he finds out that you are going on a date to the party."

"Oh no, you're right," I said in a complaining voice, because I absolutely hated it when I was not right or did not get my way. "And this would be the first time ever that someone has said you were right." I looked at Lilly, and grinned wickedly.

Lilly stuck out her tongue in return. The bell rang before I had a chance to say anything else, so I walked off quickly to my next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stood beside my locker while I turned the combination to the correct numbers. I didn't get my locker open until my third try, because I still wasn't used to them yet.

When I did get my locker open, I heard footsteps behind me. At first, I thought that it was someone passing me in the hall to get to their next class, but I heard the footsteps stop directly behind me, and I determined that I must have been wrong.

I slowly turned my head to see who it was, and was greeted by a warm "Hi" coming from Josh. I didn't know why he was so close behind me that I could feel his breath on my bare skin. In fact, I didn't know why he was standing behind me at all.

"Hey, Miley. I'm having this big party this weekend because my parents are out of town, and I was just thinking that since I don't have a date yet, you would be my date," Josh said in his oh so sexy voice. He smiled romantically, and waited for me to say something.

"Josh, someone already asked me. I'm so sorry," I said, hoping not to hurt his feelings. He looked a little upset because he felt rejection running through his every body part even though I didn't really reject him.

"Yeah, that's okay. I think I will just ask Sarah," the hot boy that I had just turned down for a date said. "I think she might want to go."

"Just because I have a date that night doesn't mean that I am busy for the rest of the weekend," I said, trying to get him to stop being so mopey. "In fact, I am free Saturday night."

Josh began to smile again. "Do you want to see a movie?"

"Yeah! I would love to!" I said, and began to walk to room 108 for Science. "I am going to be late for class." I waved, and rushed off down the crowded hallway.

**That chapter was also kinda short, but believe me, it was important. Once I post the next chapter, you will understand why. Can you please review? I did not get 10 reviews last chapter, but I began writing this chapter, and then I finished writing it, and i just get really impatient. **

**Before I post chapter five, I would like:**

**10 reviews this time! Please remember to review on your way out :)**

**If you contact me, my email is at my profile, and my neopets username is roxirose.**

**Suggest this story to a few of your friends and remind them to review on this story.**

**Please add me to your favorites list and/or alert list.**

**Keep reading my story!**

**Keep those things in mind on your way out, and check out my other stories! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took a while for me to update, but I had some things going on for the past couple of days. I had to help plan a party at my church, and then I had to help set it up, then I had to take care of some of the younger kids by playing red rover with them. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Remember that this chapter takes place at Josh's big party! Enjoy:)

**Chapter Five**

I walked into Josh's large house that was surrounded by cars, and saw many people dancing, talking, and even kissing.

I spotted Johnny in one corner of the room staring at me. At first I thought that it was kind of rude, but when I looked down at my outfit, I realized that they were not staring at me, but at my hot outfit. I started slowly making my way toward Johnny as people began to get back to what they were doing.

When I reached Johnny, his eyes were wide in amazement.

"I didn't know you were so hot!" I heard him compliment me. "What happened to the old you?"

"What? Did you like the old me better?" I asked jokingly. "I can go to the bathroom and take off this outfit if you want me to."

It took me a second to notice that I had just offered to take off my clothes, but Johnny seemed to be smiling more than ever when I said this.

"I want you to as long as I can go with you," he said, beginning rub up against me.

I didn't know what to do to this guy who I used to like until now. He sounded just like a stalker.

I hadn't known that Jake had been standing nearby, and heard the whole conversation. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw his fist fly into Johnny "naughty" Collins' face.

"No one can get away with being like that to innocent girls like you," the movie star said, with a kind smile reaching across his face. "He's just like the zombies in the show 'Zombie Slayer'."

"Dude, what was that for?" Johnny said as he got up from the hard floor that he had fallen onto when Jake punched him.

"What you were doing to Miley," Jake responded, and stepped in front of me in order to protect me. Johnny gave him a strange look. "Dude, I sleighed you once, don't make me sleigh you again," Jake said, using the most famous line from the TV show that he starred in.

Okay, man. I'll keep me hands off of her," Johnny said as he backed away. He was scared of getting socked again by Jake's strong fists.

"Would you like to dance?" Jake asked once Johnny was out of sight. He held out his hands. Waiting for me to place mine in them. "My mom made me take lessons until I was nine years old."

"Well this isn't quite the right music for that kind of dancing," I responded with a small laugh. "And I should really be getting home now."

"But you only just got here a few minutes ago," He complained, and used his puppy-dog pout to try to get me to change my mind. "Can't you stay for a little while longer?"

"I'm just not really in the mood for partying anymore after that whole scene with Johnny," I said with a weak smile. "But you can walk me home. I only live a few blocks away."

Jake smiled at this idea. "I would love to walk you home."

I put my hand in his, which he was not expecting, and walked out of Josh's house in the direction of my own.

At first we were silent because we did not know what to say, and then Jake suddenly stopped me from walking. I didn't know why, but I waited for him to say or do something, because I figured that there was a reason for him stopping me.

He stood there for a few seconds, debating if he should actually do what he was about to do, but then, he must have decided yes. He did the one thing that I least expected him to do. He kissed me.

When I say kiss, I do not mean a quick peck on the cheek. I am talking about a long, passionate kiss on the lips. The kind of kiss that you would expect to get from someone that you had been dating for a year or so.

We had not been dating for a year or so. In fact, I only met him in person earlier this week. And we weren't even dating. I was surprised at this really good, yet unexpected kiss, but I somehow found myself kissing him back, and deepening the kiss.

When we had started the kiss, his hands were to his sides. When I started kissing him back, his hands went to my back. When the kiss continued to deepen, his hands went down to my butt, but you wouldn't hear me complaining. I was actually enjoying it kinda.

After a full three or four minutes of kissing sweetly, I pulled away. "The only guy that I should be kissing is my boyfriend," I said, and bit my bottom lip. "And since I don't have a boyfriend, I shouldn't be kissing anyone."

Jake looked at me in annoyance because I was the one to deepen the kiss, but then said, "You do now." He started kissing me again.

"But we only met a few days ago. We should take it a little slow," I reminded him. I gave him a small peck on the lips, and started walking toward my house again.

Jake began to follow me and said, "Okay, maybe you're right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we reached my house, my dad saw Jake with his arm around my shoulder. He looked a bit curious as to why.

"First of all, aren't you Jake Ryan?" my dad asked remembering him from the TV show I watched all the time.

"Yep, that's me," Jake replied with a smile.

"Second of all, why is your arm around my baby girl's shoulder?" my dad continued to question Jake like any normal parent would... or at least should.

It took a little while for Jake to come up with an answer to that one, but he did eventually. "We kinda got together at the party, sir... I mean Mr. Stewart." Jake's smile turned pretty nervous.

"Okay, good enough answer. Third of all, why you home so early?" I think that this question was aimed at me. My dad looked at me with curiosity until I gave an answer.

"Well, at the party, some guy was trying to hit on me really bad, but Jake came and saved the day by giving him a warning punch," I said, looking up happily at Jake. "He was kind of like a hero. That is where we kinda got together."

"Oh, well that was really nice of you, Jake."

Was my dad respecting a guy that I brought home? This was like a miracle or something.

**That chapter was a bit longer than the last few. How did you like it? Do you have any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter?**

**There are a few things that I would like you to do before I update:**

**Review, because I won't update until I get at least 10 good reviews**

**Suggest this story to a few of your friends**

**Take a look at my other stories**

**Review my other stories**

**If you need to contact me, my email is on my profile, and my neopets username is roxirose if you want to contact me by neopets**

**If you have any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter, tell me in a review.**

**So do y'all want me to continue this story? If you think I should, I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I can:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have been busy with my other stories, and I have been busy with school, and I have been really sick. I hope you like this chapter, because it took a while to come up with. Review if you want me to update, or else I will stop updating.**

**Chapter Six**

The next Monday at school, Jake sat next to me in all the classes I had with him because there were no assigned seats. Ms. Wilson did separate us when she saw us blowing kisses to each other while she read aloud to us from the play "Romeo and Juliet".

I didn't like it much when she made me sit by Johnny instead of Jake. If the whole thing at the party had never happened, I would gladly sit next to Johnny, but now, I felt like flipping him off or punching him or something.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At lunch time, Oliver raised an eyebrow at me when he saw Jake and me walk to the lunch table together, with our hands entwined.

"What's going on here?" Oliver asked curiously, his eyebrow still raised.

"Oh... Um." I had always known that Oliver secretly liked me, but was too scared to admit it. Once I got this letter from "a secret admirer", and I never actually said that I knew who it was from, even though I knew it was from Oliver. I can easily tell his handwriting.

Oliver's handwriting has always been neater than the average boy's. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a girl that sent me the letter, so I figured that it was Oliver.

I Could also tell that it was from Oliver by big, round circles he dots his I's with.

Since I was not able to come up with a response to Oliver's question, Jake answered, "Miley and I got together at the party on Friday." He smiled kindly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin' because last week you guys were being all quiet around each other," Oliver stated with a good point.

There was a brief silence at the table until Oliver broke it. "There was a party on Friday night?"

"Yeah. Remember? The one that I told you Miley would be going to with Johnny," Lilly said, because Oliver obviously did not remember that conversation he had with Lilly, or else, he had not been paying much attention... or any attention at all.

"If you went with Johnny, why are you and Jake together? Are you like a "playa" or something?" my second best friend asked and turned to look at me, confusion in his eyes.

"No, ya donut! Johnny tried feeling me up, and Jake punched him for me," I explained to my very slow friend. "That is the whole reason Jake and I got together."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked home from school with Jake by my side the entire time. Most of the time, we talked flirtatiously, or just talked about completely random things.

At one point, the subject of Johnny Collins came up, and I said, "Did I ever really thank you for doing that for me at the party?" I smiled, waiting for a response.

"You didn't, but your lips sure did," he laughed, and gave me a small peck on the lips. "But you can never thank someone too much."

"Oh really?" I grinned, and leaned in to kiss him. Not just a short peck on the lips like he did to me, but a deep, involved kiss, that I wouldn't have thought to give to a movie star that I had only been dating for a few days. Heck, I never would have expected to be dating a movie star.

Jake slowly pulled away from the kiss that was gradually deepening. "As much as I love doing that, I really think we should take it a bit slower. Anyway, do you really want these things to end up in all of the tabloids."

"Uh, yeah. You're totally right. We should be taking it slow," I said, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Like you said, we wouldn't want this to end up in all of the tabloids." I laughed nervously, not knowing what to do next.

I only lived three blocks away from where we stood at that very moment, but that very short amount of time it took to get from here to my house was silent.

When we _did _get to my house, Jake stopped me from going inside so he could say something.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said a little while ago, about going slow and all." He paused for a second to see if I was listening. "It's just that you are my first real girlfriend, and I didn't know what to do. You were my first real kiss."

I looked up at him. I always thought that he's had many girlfriends before me. He's a movie star, it's to be expected. I didn't know what to say. But at least I was a lot less embarrassed. He must have been so much more embarrassed that me when he said what he said.

"I love you, and I always will," Jake said, passion in his voice. I could see it in his eyes, and I could feel it on his lips when he gave me a kiss to make up for the one he had ruined.

"Not to be a hypocrite or anything, but don't you think it is a bit soon for love? I mean, we have only been going out for a couple of days." I said as I pulled away from the wonderful kiss.

"What?"

"I like you and all, in fact I like you a whole lot, but I can't tell if I truly love you after three days of dating. You probably can't either," I told him. "But don't let this stop our relationship."

"Don't worry. I known that you are 100 right. Nothing could ever possibly get in the way of our relationship," he said with a huge smile spread across his face. "We could never break up, or I would have to live the rest of my life without all of this fantastic kissing."

I smiled at his last comment. "Just kiss me, you fool," I said as I pulled him in for yet another romantic kiss. There was nothing that could ruin this one.

**A/N: So, how was this chapter? I was not sure if this idea would work because it is way over-used, bit I used it anyway, because I really needed to update.**

**Before I update, I want you to:**

**Review if you want me to continue.**

**Recommend this story to one or more of your friends.**

**Check out at least on of my other stories.**

**Review on at least on of my other stories.**

**Keep following this story:)**

**Remember to review if you want me to update! If you want to reach me, my email is and my neopets username is roxirose just in case any of you use neopets. And, if any of you _do_ use neopets, the name of my guild is "Miraculous Workers".**

**Luv 'ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so it took me a while to update, but I have updated now. I hope you like what is going on in this chapter, because it took me so long to write. Anyway, after you read this chapter, remember to review so I know people want me to continue this story, or else I will delete it.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Tuesday: At school**

Jake picked me up from my house in his limozine to bring me to school this morning. How romantic!

Since I lived about 15 or 20 minutes away from the school, at first, we just sat there with pointless conversation. After about two minutes, I randomly started kissing him. We got a lot closer after what happened yesterday with the wanting to go slow and the not wanting to go slow thing.

Our kisses were deeper than the ones that I have seen on the movies that I am actually allowed to see. In fact, this was my first actual make-out session.

We have not been going out for even a week, and we were all ready to the point of having make-out sessions with our hands all over each other. Not only have we not been going out for a week, but we haven't known each other for even a week.

We did not notice when we got to school because he was too busy trying to pull my blouse off. He didn't quite have it off when the chauffeur opened the little window-like thing seperating the front seat from the back.

"We're here," he said with a small grin on his face. "And don't worry, I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"Thanks," Jake and I said at the exact same time. "We hadn't noticed that we were at school.

We stepped out of the car, and people stared at us because they apparently had not noticed our hands in each other's all day yesterday.

We saw a lot of wide eyes, and dropped jaws.

We walked through the school doors toward the locker we basically shared. Since Jake was a movie star, the janitor supplied him with one huge locker that Jake now shared ith me so I would not have to use a broom closet.

We hung our backpacks on the hooks inside the locker, and placed out coats on one of the shelves. We took our books for our next class out of our backpacks, and walked to our first perios class, History.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we went to our lunch table, we saw Lilly sitting there alone with a worried look on her face.

We rushed over to her, and sat next to her to find out what was wrong.

"Lilly, did something bad happen to you?" I asked quickly, afraid of what might be wrong.

"No, it's not me. It's Oliver," my best friend told me with a sad look on her face.

"What happened to Oliver?" Jake wanted to know. "Is he hurt or something?"

"No. When I went over to his house to see if he wanted to go to the skate park with meyestersay, his mom told me that he wouldn't come out of his bedroom. I went upstairs to ask him what was wrong, but I heard him crying," she told Jake and me, looking even more worried as she spoke. "I put my ear up to the door, and heard him yelling at himself about something."

"I have to go to the bathroom, and Lilly, don't you have to also?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

At first, I could tell that she was about to say no, but then she figured out that I wanted to talk to her in private, so she said, "Come to think of it, I do."

When we got into the bathroom, we looked underneath all of the stalls to see if anyone else was in there. Empty, good.

"Lilly, I know that you know what Oliver was saying, and I want you to tell me this instant," I commanded her, with my hands on my hips.

No response.

"If you don't tell me what Oliver said, I will tell Jake that you are jealous that I'm going out with him," I said, knowing that I could get her to tell after that threat. I knew that she had a huge crush on Jake, and I could use that against her any time.

"I'm not the only on that's jealous," my blonde best friend blurted out. "Oops. I was not supposed to say that out loud."

"You mean to say that Oliver is gay and has a crush on Jake?" I asked, really disgusted at the thought of one of my best friends being gay and having a crush on my boyfriend. "Bad mental picture!" I said and almost gagged at the picture that came into my head.

"Oliver is not gay, Miley. He's not jealous of you, he's jealous of Jake. He has liked you for the longest time! It has been way obvious!" she said, and I hit myself on the head.

Of coarse he wasn't gay. How could he be gay when he sent me that secret admirer letter. Unless that was someone else. But wait! Lilly said that he has liked me for the longest time. That prooves that it was him that sent the letter.

"But why isn't Oliver at school today?" I asked curiously.

"When I went by his house this morning to walk to school with him, his mom said that he felt sick to his stomach and was not going to school today," the girl that I am pretty sure is my best friend said. She usually didn't admit things like this unless she was not thinking straight. "Maybe he was sick to his stomach at the thought of you and Jake being together."

"I have an idea!" I suddenly said. "Guys like Oliver get over girls really easily if they find out that a different girl has a huge crush on him. I have just the girl to get him together with."

"But Becka Weller doesn't like him anymore," Lilly pointed out. "Who else would be dumb enough to like Oliver?"

"No offence Lilly, but I can so tell that you like him," I said, smiling at her. "You know I like skateboarding too, but whenever you want to go to the skate park, Oliver is your first choice to go with."

"Okay, so maybe you're right. But Oliver would never like me nearly as much as i like him or he likes you," she said sadly.

"Let me tell you a little secret about Oliver that he never told you. He used to like you until you got your very first boyfriend the summer after 6th grade. Maybe, just maybe, if he _accidently _finds out that you like him, he might start to like you again, and that way, we're all happy," I suggested this idea to Lilly, and a big smile spread across her face.

"After school, you should go to his house to tell him you hope he feels better, and you should _accidently _tell him about how much I like him," my best friend that I don't think is naturally blonde added onto my plan. It was great.

We walke dout of the bathroom toward the lunch table so we could eat our food, but at that very moment, the bell rang for us to go to our next class.

It looked like Jake was about to say something about how long we were in the bathroom, but he decided not to judging by the look on his face, and the fact that he didn't say anything about it.

I couldn't wait until after school when i would go to talk to Oliver about Lilly liking him. I love telling playing matchmaker. It was so fun.

**A/N:**

**Was that chapter any good?**

**Should I continue with this story?**

**Please Review just so I know people are still reading this story.**

**Please read at least one of my other stories.**

**Please review on at least on of my other stories.**

**If you need to contact me, my email address is on my lookup.**

**My neopets username is roxirose, just in case any of you use neopets. And my neopets guild name is Miraculous Workers.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**Luv 'ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in like forever, but I have been really sick for the past few months, and I have been working on some final projects for school too. Now that I am out of school and not sick as far as i can tell, i think I will be updating a lot more often. I hope you like this chapter! It is in Miley's POV again!**

**Chapter Eight**

I knocked on the door of the Oken's house to see if Oliver was feeling any better.

I waited for Mrs. Oken to answer, but no one came to the door. I tapped my foot on the ground, still waiting. I had better things to do than sitting around waiting outside the Oken's door. I could be at the mall right now looking for cute boys if I wasn't a good friend to Oliver.

I continued thinking about all of the better things that I could be doing at this moment, so I didn't notice when Oliver's mom opened the door.

"Oh, Miley. Did you come to check up on Oliver?" she asked in her non-man voice. "He is up in his room. I'll bet he feels better as soon as he sees you came to see him." She smiled, and led me into the house.

I walked up to oliver's bedroom door, and leaned my ear up against it. I didn't hear anything except heavy breathing. I slowly opened the door, and walked up to his bed, where he was lying down underneath his blanket.

"Hi, Oliver," I said with a small smile. "Are you feeling better?" I saw him turn around and face me.

"HI, Miley. I am feeling a little better now that you are here," one of my best friends said to me. "Why isn't Lilly here?"

I had not thought about this. Luckily, I have had to come up with a lot of quick excuses with my dad all the time, so I had some practice, and i was getting pretty good at it.

"Lilly went to the skate park and got pretty scraped up. She told me to tell you that she hopes you feel better," I said quickly, letting the lie just flow out.

"Lilly would never get scraped up. Anyway, her mom grounded her from the skate park after she saw her with that one guy," Oliver said with his eyebrows raised. "C'mon, tell me what really happened and why she is not here.

"Okay, fine! But wait. She told me not to tell anyone," I said sadly. He was walking right into my plan. "I really don't think she would want me to tell you."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Oliver asked me with a laugh. "Please just tell me!"

"Okay, okay! She was embarrassed to be around you ever since she thought that you found out that she liked you. Apparently though, you didn't find out until now. That is why she didn't want to be here," I said, making sure that he heard every last word that I had to say about Lilly liking him.

"Wait, what? Lilly likes _me_? It's impossible," Oliver said, sitting up with a confused look on his face.

"Let me guess: you don't like her at all and now it will be awkward for you two to be near each other?" I guessed, with a weird smile on my face.

"No, that's not it. In fact I like her a lot. I am just surprised that she would like _me_ of all people," he said, smiling. "Are you absolutely sure that it's me that she likes?"

"Yep," I said, getting up and walking toward the door.

"Can you ask her out for me? Just in case you are wrong, it would save me the embarrassment." Oliver looked at me hopefully. "Can you please just do me this one favor? I have never asked anything of you."

"Sure thing. I can tell you if she said yes first thing at school tomorrow... That is if you are at school tomorrow. Will you be there?" I asked with my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Yeah, I think that I will be there tomorrow. Now just go ask her already! I don't want to go forever wondering if she completely rejected me." Oliver shooed me out of his bedroom and waited for me to talk to Lilly.

"Fine, just be patient though. Gosh!" I said and rolled my eyes, even though the plan worked perfectly. "Now I just need to go find Lilly," I muttered to myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knocked on the door of Lilly's house, and I could hear footsteps running down the stairs toward the door. Lilly must be really excited about hearing about the plan and if it worked or not. She rushed to the door and opened it.

She must have known that something good happened at Oliver's house judging by the smile on my face. "It worked like a charm," I said, my smile widening.

"Oh my gosh! He likes me? That is so awesome!" Lilly screamed in my ear as we started happy dancing. "So what exactly happened?"

"He wants to know if you want to go out with him," I said happily. "Are you going to say yes?"

"Duh! When are you going to tell him that I said yes?" Lilly asked as her happy dance began to slow down.

"I am going to tell him first thing at school tomorrow," I said, and we started happy dancing again.

"Hey, don't we have to get to a concert soon?" Lilly suddenly asked, ruining the moment. "I mean it wouldn't be too great if we showed up late or didn't show up at all. There woulds be a lot of unhappy fans."

"Uh oh! I have a date with Jake planned. He was going to take me somewhere," I said as my smile finally disappeared.

"Where exactly was he planning on taking you, anyway? I mean I want to know what you are going to be missing out on," Lilly said, looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know. It was going to be a surprise," I stated sadly. Right then, my cell phone rang loudly, and I heard the song "I've Got Nerve" begin to play.

I looked at the caller ID. "It's Jake," I told Lilly. "I think I will just tell him that I can't go right now."

I answered the phone and said "Hello" cheerfully.

"Miley, I just wanted to tell you that I got us Hannah Montana concert tickets for tonight. I am really looking forward to our date tonight," Jake said through the phone.

"Jake, I am really sorry about it, but I have to cancel our date tonight," I replied, even though I really did not want to say that.

"Why, Miley?" he asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"I can't tell you," I said back to him.

"I thought that we could tell each other anything. I'm your boyfriend. You should trust me," my boyfriend said, his eyes wide, even though I could not see it.

"We can tell each other anything. It's just that only my best of friends know why I have to cancel our date," I said, not wanting Jake to think what I was thinking that he thought.

"Is it someone else? Do you have a date with someone else? Is that it?" Jake asked, sounding like he was about to cry.

"No! Even ask any of my fans that I do not have a date tonight! I have a concert with thousands of people watching me tonight!" I shouted into the hone, hoping that he would finally get the picture.

"What do you mean by that?" Jake said, apparently not getting the picture. "You don't have any fans. What are you talking about?"

"I am Hannah Montana! I wear a wig every night I have a concert," I finally yelled. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you that, but I have only told Lilly and Oliver. I didn't even have a choice. I had to tell them. I never wanted anyone to find out!"

"Wow. Are you serious?" he asked me, not sounding nearly as surprised as I had figured he would be, and not nearly as mad as he was only seconds before.

"Yeah, I am serious. If you want proof, after the concert, come to my dressing room so no one else sees," I stated, and hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

I turned to Lilly, and said "I told him. I finally told him."

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!**

**Did you like that chapter?**

**If you want me to continue, review!!!**

**Please check out my other stories!!!**

**I always take suggestions, just in case you have an idea for one of my stories.**

**If any of you use neopets, my username is roxirose.**

**If you need to contact me, my email address is roxirose gmail . Com.**

**Thank you!!!**

**Luv 'ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I am so sorry about not updating in what seems like forever! I have been busy with my other stories, I have been getting a bit lazy, and I have had a serious writer's block. Anyway, I figured that it was about time to update, so here it is:p**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter Nine**

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and I were walking to school, heading toward Oliver's house, and saw him waiting on his front porch with a not quite smile on his face. It could be a smile, depending on what angle you look at it.

We reached where he was standing, and Oliver waved kindly.

Lilly waved back, but quite flirtatiously. With his boy brains though, Oliver probably didn't even notice it. I am betting that he _did _notice that she is wearing her shortest miniskirt that her mom actually lets her wear out of the house, and her lowest cut top. He miniskirt was blue denim, which she just loved, and her top was a bright red, his favorite color. Her white collar was down, unlike most times she wore that shirt, and the cuffs on her sleeves were flattened. As much as I hate to say this about anyone but myself, she looks hot.

I am sure that Oliver must have noticed the outfit that I helped her pick out from my Hannah closet, because his eyes were wide, and his jaw dropped. Lilly flashed him her award winning smile, and then turned to look at me. I gave her a thumbs up, and she stood right beside him.

"Hi, Oliver," she said, twirling her hair in her fingers. "Miley talked to me yesterday about you. She said you needed to ask me something, but wouldn't tell me what." She looked down at her feet, and waited for him to say something.

"Yeah, I was, um, wondering if, um, you would want to be my, you know... girlfriend?" he said slowly. I smiled at him for his bravery, and looked at the very smiley Lilly.

"Yes, Oliver! Of coarse!" she shouted so loud, that I swear I was able to hear my eardrums come out.

They hugged, and kissed... Which kind of surprised me, since they have been dating for, let's see... Three seconds.

They were in a make out session five minutes later when I had stopped them. "Guys, don't want to be late for school, now do we?" I asked annoyingly. I mean, wouldn't you try to find some way out of seeing your two best friends kissing each other?

We walked the rest of the way to school, and I had to listen to conversations like this:

"No, you're cuter!"

"No, you're cuter!"

"No, you're cuter!

"Yeah, I guess you are right..."

I mean, come on! How much more donut-ish can Oliver get?

When we got to school, for once in my life, I was glad that I didn't have the same first period class as them. They would probably go through Math class passing notes saying, _I like you more,_ and, _No, I like you more._

Why do they have to be like that? I know that Lilly is a blond, and had her moments, but Oliver is not even close to a blond, so he has no excuse.

I know that Jake and I are not even like that, and Jake _is _a blond!

I guess this is what I get for trying to set my two best friends up together. I am just going to have to put up with it for the rest of my life. First the little donut man meets the donut woman, then they have a donut wedding, and have little donut babies! I could get rid of them all in one easy bite if I really wanted to! (Dorky, I know:)

Uh oh, here comes Jake. I wonder how he reacted to what I said yesterday, about being Hannah Montana.

"Miley, about what you said yesterday. I know it is hard not being a star, and you were jealous of me, so you decided to say that you are Hannah Montana. If we can't trust each other by telling the truth, we can't stay together," he said with a sad look on his face.

"Jake! I really am Hannah Montana! Come to my house after school, and I will show you proof!" I shouted. "Don't break up with me because you think I am not telling the truth, because I am!"

"Miley! Did you just say that you are Hannah Montana?" I heard a voice from behind me say. It was the one and the only Amber.

"Um, no," I said quickly to cover up the fact that I just yelled out my biggest secret in front of the whole entire school. Even if there are people that didn't hear it, everyone reads the school newspaper, and it will be in there by tomorrow.

"Don't lie. I already knew the answer. Now you are lying about two things: being Hannah Montana, and saying that you didn't say you are Hannah Montana," Amber sneered and walked away.

I caught up with her, and said, "Nobody ever calls me a liar. I am Hannah Montana, and I will prove it to you." I wrote down my address on a paper and handed it to her. "Come here after school, and you'll see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got home from school, and and threw my backpack onto the couch.

"Dad! I did it again!" I yelled, and my dad came running out of his bedroom.

"Did what again?" he asked. "I'm betting it is something bad."

"Well, Jake didn't believe me when I told him that I am Hannah Montana, so I got really mad at him, and yelled it at him," I said in a whiny voice.

"Oh. You are upset because he didn't believe you?" he asked, obviously not understanding what I was saying.

"He is coming over soon so I can show him the proof. That is not the point, though. I accidentally yelled it ion front of the whole school, so I think that it will be more than just Jake coming," I said in an even whinier voice.

"You are right. That cannot be good. And if you want Jake to believe you, you have to show him the proof, and everyone else will want to see it too," my dad explained to me.

"I know that. Which would I rather keep, my singing career as only part of my life, or my boyfriend and a bad reputation other than that?" I asked myself outloud.

Well, Bud. How much do you care about this boy?"

"A lot daddy. I really don't want to lose him. Wait, I have a great idea!"

"Honey, don't you think you should think it through a little more before you put this plan into action?" my dad asked me in his "concerned parent" voice.

"Dad, it's simple. All we have to do is tell everyone that it was all a joke, and let them go back to their normal lives," I said with a big smile on my face.

"That still doesn't fix your problem with Jake. He still won't want to get back together with you," my dad said as he stroked my hair.

"Dad, that's not the whole plan. Next week, I am going to go back on Zombie High as Hannah Montana, and I know for a fact that he will tell Hannah that his weird ex-girlfriend thinks that she is Hannah Montana. If I take off the mask while I am Hannah, only he will see me, and also, he would be able to figure out that I am Hannah Montana. It's easy as pie," I said, all in one breath.

"But what if the plan backfires as your plans usually do?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"God point. I guess we'll just have to come up with a Plan B. Got any ideas?" I asked, my smile still pasted on my face.

"Nope. None at all," was all he could say.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Author's Note!!!!!**

**Did you like that chapter?**

**Did you hate it?**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

**If I get 15 reviews, I promise I will update within 24 hours of the 15th review.**

**Please check out my other stories! Especially my two new ones, one called "Keeping Secrets" which is a Hannah Montana fanfiction, and "Loves Me, Loves Me Not" which is a Pirates Of The Caribbean fanfiction.**

**Remember, if I get 15 reviews, fast update!**

**Thanks,**

**Luv 'ya!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! I am so sorry about not updating in forever! I hope y'all haven't abandoned me and my story! I have been mostly working on my story Drama Queen (formerly known as Jake, Do you want to know a secret?) because it is kinda my most popular and I have been in the mood to get that one done with. I didn't really update much during the summer because I was like so incredibly busy, and my brother came visiting from across the state so I had to spend some time with him. I can almost guarantee more updates now that it is school time again! (: Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I skipped ahead to the day that she is going back to Zombie High because I know you all want to read about that part.**

**Finally Chapter 10! (:**

I walked onto the set of Zombie High where I saw Jake sitting in a chair reading through the script.

"Hi," I said shyly. "Jake, you wouldn't listen to Miley, but will you listen to me now?"

"Miley?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied, trying not to look him straight in the eye after our fights in the past few days. "Will you believe me now?"I asked, pulling off my blonde wig.

Wow, it must have taken a lot of work for you to keep Hannah from coming here and to get all of that makeup on making you look like her," Jake said obnoxiously. "Security! Please get this Hannah Montana poser out of here!"

The security "escorted" me out of the building, and I ran home in tears.

"Bud, I'm guessing it didn't go as well as you had hoped?" my dad guessed with sadness in his voice. "I can't believe that egotistical jerk didn't believe you!"

"Dad, I'm going to tell," I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder while sitting on the couch.

"You're going to tell who what?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I'm going to tell the world, just to get back at him," I said with a small smile.

"Don't you think you should think this through? This would be the third time you are planning to tell the whole world," he said. I mean, he does have a point there, doesn't he?

"Okay, the first time, I was just being stupid and I was jealous, the second time, I hadn't actually wanted the whole world to know, and this time I am absolutely sure that this is the choice I want to make," I said nervously while looking up at my father's concerned voice.

"Okay, well this Saturday I guess you can announce it at a concert. Are you one hundred percent sure that this is really what you want?" he asked once more.

"Yes dad, I can handle it."

There was a short pause until we saw Jackson fall down the stairs.

"No little sis! You can't do that!" Jackson shouted, making it sound like he was trying to protect her.

"Um... why?" I asked curiously. "If it is because that embarrassing Jacksannah thing, you'll get over it," I said with a chuckle. Jacksannah was pretty funny.

"No, Cooper can't win the bet!" he said, sounding like we was about to cry. "I don't want to lose five hundred dollars!" He clutched him back pocket where I'm guessing his wallet is.

"What bet are you talking about?" I wondered out loud.

"Well Cooper kinda bet me five hundred dollars that you _would_ tell the world your secret before you turned eighteen," Jackson explained, and then covered his mouth.

"You told Cooper?" I screamed so loudly that I think smoke might have been coming out of my nose and ears.

"Is this a bad time?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see the one and only Cooper standing there with a worried smile stuck to his face.

"'Ya think?" I asked, and pointed to the door angrily.

He rushed out of the house, and I turned back to Jackson. "You're gonna get it... You're gonna get it good!"

He cringed at the thought of all of the horrible things I could be planning to do to him, but the truth is, I don't have anything in mind... yet...

I walked up the stairs to me bedroom, and pressed sped-dial on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I heard a cheery voice say on the other end of the line.

"Hey, do you think that Lola can come to my concert this Saturday?" I asked anxiously, hoping she wouldn't notice the nervousness in my voice.

"Yeah sure. Why do you even have to ask?" Lilly asked with a 'DUH' sound in her voice.

"Well sometimes you are busy with other stuff, but this concert is a special one so I had to make sure," I said, trying to keep from telling her everything I was planning on doing.

"Okay. Well see you then," she said and hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

**I am sorry I went so long between updates, and sorry about making this chapter so short!**

**I hope I get like 15 reviews, or else I might go a while before I update again! (:**

**Luv 'ya,**

**Roxi**


End file.
